1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of painting and more specifically to a device that can be used to adjustably protect an edge while painting. Still more specifically, this invention relates to an adjustable device that is particularly useful in protecting trim and the like while painting a house that is sided with clapboard or similar un even or novelty siding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a host of elements that are used to protect edging, trim and the like while paint is being applied to an adjacent area. By paint, I mean all of the conventional materials that can be applied to a variety of surfaces in order to beautify or protect some those surfaces. These materials include paints such as water-based or oil-based paints; protective oils and solvents that are applied to protect surfaces against aging; stains and the like, among others. Protecting adjacent areas during the application of a paint is particularly needed when a paint is applied by a paint sprayer, for example. These paint applying elements tend to cover areas adjacent to that for which the paint is being applied. In these cases, for example, it is conventional to use some kind of tape to "mask" the area which is to be protected while painting. This is truly a cumbersome and time consuming step and involves a great deal of labor. Most of these elements are cumbersome and difficult to use and reuse. Other elements that are used to protect adjacent areas to those being painted include metal strips which can be held on a straight line by either the painter or the helper. Alternatively, simple pieces of cardboard may be used and then discarded after use.
While painting a ceiling or other high place, it is known to use an element which comprises a flat, protective shield held in the middle thereof by an articulating means on a pole or rod. While the ceiling is being painted, a helper holds this device against the edge where the wall meets the ceiling thus protecting the wall from paint being applied to the ceiling in that particular area. As the painter moves from area to area, the helper moves this portable device to protect each adjacent area from the un-wanted application of paint thereon.
Most of the prior art elements are useful in masking or protecting adjacent areas during the painting process if those areas are essentially straight, level or separable therefrom. While painting the side of houses which are sided with conventional clap board or other uneven novelty type siding, it is extremely difficult to paint this siding while trying to protect the adjacent areas around windows and doorways, for example. Since the clapboard surface is uneven as compared to window and door trims, conventional elements such as that described above, cannot be used since they do not conform to the clapboard surface. Thus, most painters must tediously mask each adjacent area taking care to conform the masking tape around that clapboard surface. This is very time consuming and often results in an uneven paint job since the masking can be applied unevenly. Thus, there is a pressing need for an element that can be used to adjustably protect adjacent surfaces while applying paint thereto.